Kendall Perkins
Kendall Perkins is a studious, rule-abiding girl, who dislikes those whom break the rules. However, she has been shown to make exceptions - namely, Kick Buttowski. She is known to be a very good student, and has never failed a class. She also holds a role of responsibility within the school (class or school president.) She has not been seen very often, however, and so little is known about her hobbies and actions in her free time.It is also implied she does not have many friends, as during her birthday party, the seats surounding the cake were empty save for Kendall, who eventually blows her candles out by herself ( Dog gone ) Relationships Kick Buttowski Main article: Kick-Kendall Relationship Kick and Kendall have been shown to argue many times, and proclaim to dislike each other intently.in snowpocalypse she got kick l to go to school, they were the only school on earth to go. However, they have shown to have what amounts to crush on a few occasions. One such incident is within Dancing With The Enemy, where they a forcibly paired together to dance (but eventually enjoy it, and compliment each other in the end.) However, upon someone within the crowd shouting "Kiss her!", they immediately revert. Ronaldo It was revealed in the episode Frame Story that Kendall and Ronaldo are secretly in a relationship. Kick accidently discovered this while claiming that the two were the ones who framed him, noticing that they were holding hands. Kick managed to swipe a drawing of the two out of Kendall's hand, causing him to get sick and leave the room. Afterwards, Ronaldo was about to read a poem to Kendall about his love towards her, but after he said it was written in only ones and zeros, Kendall called him the "worst secret boyfriend ever." Appearances Season 1 *Snowpolcalypse! *Box Office Blitz *The Treasure of Dead Man Dave *Exposed! *Rank of Awesome *Abandon Friendship! (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Braking The Grade *Dancing With The Enemy *Tattler's Tale (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Frame Story *Kyle Be Back (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Dog Gone (Non-Speaking Cameo) Season 2 *Clothes Call Trivia *It has been confirmed by the Disney XD Official Website that her surname is Perkins. *Kendall's voicer, Emily Osment, is the only teen voice actress of the cartoon. Quotes *"As class president I'm on leading." (Snowpocalypse!) *"Ahem! You forgot me!" (Snowpocalypse!) *"OBJECTION!!" (The Treasure of Dead Man Dave) *"You are the worst secret boyfriend ever." (Frame Story) *"RAESAL!!" (Rank Of Awesome) *"Do you has authorization to do what are you doing, Clarence? And what are you doing?" (Rank of Awesome) *"Hi Video fans! My name is Kendall and this is my kitty Raesal!" (Rank Of Awesome) *"Cat, Cat, Cat-Cat Meowski! Na na na na, Cat Meowski, Na na na na, Cat Meowski! Woooo!!" (Rank Of Awesome) *"What are you doing here, Clarence?" (Box Office Blitz) *"In YOUR dreams!" (Dancing With The Enemy) *"FASTEEER!!" (Dancing With The Enemy) *"And you are so awesome." (Dancing With The Enemy) *"Hey Kick! I'm wearning your favorite top!" (Exposed!) *"HOW DARE YOU TO PRAISE ME?? Wait, praise me? Clarence Buttowski?" (Exposed!) Relationships list *Kick Buttowski (Adversary, possible future boyfriend) *Ronaldo (Good friends) Category:Characters